Crystal Clear
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: King Koopa creates a magic crystal to use against the Mario Bros.
1. The Crystal of Algernon

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a rehash of a Monkees story I wrote when I was in college. It's just what I do. The canon is mostly "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show" (I'm a child of the 80's so sue me already!), I'm mixing canons by including Toadette (I'm a sucker for cuteness). Anyway, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Toadette, King Koopa, and his minions belong to Nintendo. The Star Crystal, Dr. Chanterelle, Sister Mary Mushroom, and all other incidental characters belong to me (though Dr. Chanterelle's personality is based on a character my sister made up). There are references to one of my other fanfics, "Merry Go Round," in this story, so I suggest you read that one first, before reading this one._

* * *

_Plumber's Log Number 1967_

_King Koopa hadn't tried anything to take over Princess Toadstool's Mushroom Kingdom for a couple of weeks, so we decided to head for the beach, for a vacation. Little did we know things were about to take a dramatic turn, especially for me and my brother._

* * *

The Mario Bros., Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette were spending the day playing volleyball. Mario, Luigi and Toad and were one team, and Princess Toadstool and Toadette were the other team.

"Next point wins!" Princess Toadstool shouted, as she served the ball. Mario and Luigi dove for it at the same time.

"I got it!" Luigi shouted.

"I got it!" Mario yelled. They yelled "I got it" two more times. As it turned out, it sailed over their heads, but Toad leaped into the air as high as he could, and returned the ball.

"How did you do that?" Toadette asked, as she hit the ball over the net.

"I'm just lucky I guess," Toad said, smacking the ball. "Especially in whipping your butts at this game! Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Princess Toadstool spiked the ball just then. Mario and Luigi ran for it, yelling "I got it" again. Neither of them got it. They jumped up, ran into each other, and chaos reined. Mario got tangled in the net and Luigi, somehow or another hit the pole holding the net up. Either way, their team lost.

"Ow!" Luigi shouted, rubbing his forehead. "Mama mia, that hurt!"

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Toadette asked.

"Fine," Luigi said. "I'm just glad I didn't knock myself unconscious!"

"Hey! Let me out of this!" Mario shouted. He looked like a fish in the net. Everyone began laughing as they helped untangle Mario.

The group was having great fun on the beach, but they were being watched by none other than King Koopa, through his magic wand. He was trying to come up with a way to get Mario and his friends out of the way so he could take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You think you're so great, plumber," he growled. "Well, I'll show you. I'm just in a slump. That's all. I'll be rid of you this time!"

"I sink I know of a way to get rid of zee Mario Bruzzers once and for all, your royal awful-ness," Mouser said, walking into the room with a book.

"If you've come up with it, Mouser, it's sure to be an abysmal failure!" Koopa shouted. "What is it?"

"The Crystal of Algernon. It's right here in zis book. It says whoever possesses the crystal can use it to do his bidding."

"Hmmm. That might be just the thing to defeat that scum sucking sewer brain. Where do I find it?"

"Zat's the sing, oh mighty King Koopa. You don't _find_ it. You _make_ it."

"Make it, huh? Well, then, let's make it!"

Immediately, Koopa sent his entire army to gather a cauldron, and the ingredients needed to make this Crystal of Algernon. The Koopa Troopas returned with several bottles and jars of assorted items.

"Come on, come on, hurry it up!" Koopa demanded. "Put the ingredients in as I call them out! Pickled bat gizzards! Spider eyebrows! Green fuzzy mold! Black squishy mildew! Swamp mud! Pink and purple fungus! Snakes knees!"

"I didn't even know snakes _had_ knees!" a Troopa shouted.

"Never mind!" Koopa shouted, whacking the Troopa in the head with his stirring spoon. "And finally, a pinch of salt!"

Koopa added the pinch of salt, and began stirring the concoction in the cauldron. He leaned over, sniffed the bubbling goop, and immediately took quite a few steps backwards.

"Pee-_yew_!" he shouted. "That stuff smells _terr_ible! Ugh. The things I do just to rule the world."

Koopa checked the book, and walked back to the cauldron with a test tube, and a ladle. He spooned some of the goop into the test tube, and put it over a bunsen burner. Then he waited.

"How long does it say it'll take for the crystal to form?" he asked.

"It doesn't," Mouser said. "Unfortunately."

"You idiot!" Koopa shouted, grabbing the book and whacking Mouser over the head with it. "How do you expect me to take over the Mushroom Kingdom having to wait for a stupid magical crystal to . . . ."

Before Koopa could continue, there was a loud explosion, completely destroying one side of the room. When the smoke cleared, the only thing that wasn't broken was a wand shaped crystal, that changed colors as it glowed.

"Must be ready," Koopa said, grabbing the crystal and holding it up. "Now let's put it to the test."

"All you have to do, your reptile-ness," Mouser said, looking at the book, "is say what you want it to do, but it has to be in verse."

"That sounds simple enough," Koopa said. "Magic crystal, while you're tickin', change that Mouser to a chicken!"

"Vait, _vhat_?!" Mouser shouted. Before anything else could happen, a beam of multi-colored light shot out from the crystal.

"Ooohhhhh nooooooooo!" Mouser shouted, as the beam surrounded him. When it subsided, a chicken stood in his place, and began clucking. Mouser walked over to a nearby mirror, let out a squawk, and began running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. Koopa just stood there, laughing.

"It works!" he shouted. "It works! I'll fix those miserable Marios for good this time!"


	2. Stormy Weather

Koopa picked up his magic wand, and looked inside the crystal ball. The Mario Bros. and their friends were still enjoying some fun in the sun.

"Time for a little weather change," Koopa said, snickering.

Meanwhile on the beach, everyone was involved in their activities. Princess Toadstool was sunbathing, Toadette was hunting for seashells, Luigi and Toad were throwing a frisbee back and forth to each other, and Mario was (of course) eating. Suddenly, things began to get dark. Everyone looked at the sky, and saw that big, thick, dark gray clouds were rolling in, blocking the sun.

"Looks like rain," Mario said

"Yeah, a real doozy of a storm, too," Toad commented.

"Those clouds sure showed up fast," Princess Toadstool said.

"I'm getting that icky feeling in the pit of my stomach again," Luigi said.

"Relax, little brother," Mario said. "It's probably just one of those sudden summer showers."

A blast of cold wind blew and it began to snow. Everyone was completely shocked.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?" Toadette asked. "That's a little unnatural, isn't it?"

"_There's_ an understatement," Toad said.

"We'd better change clothes before we all catch cold," Princess Toadstool replied, shivering.

The others agreed and ran to the beach house they were renting. Once our heroes got back into their normal attire, they began staring out the window, watching the snow fall, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm with Toadette," Mario said. "This is definitely unnatural."

"Snow in this area definitely is," Toad replied. "But it isn't impossible."

"In the middle of summer?" Toadette asked, giving Toad a weird look.

"Maybe it's Doom's Day," Toad said, shrugging.

"No," Mario replied, shaking his head. "I get the feeling someone is up to something, and I know who that someone is."

Mario opened the door and ran outside. He knew exactly who was to blame for this sudden snow storm.

"All right, Koopa!" he shouted. "We know you have something to do with this! Come out here!"

"Hello, Mario," Koopa said. He walked out from behind a building, twirling a color changing crystal on a chain that was around his neck. "Did I spoil your fun in the sun?"

"Yeah," Mario said. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're going down for it!"

Mario charged the evil reptile. Koopa yawned and stepped to the side. Mario missed him completely, and ran directly into a nearby tree.

"Mario!" Princess Toadstool gasped.

Koopa snickered, and held up his crystal.

"You'll get a blast out of this one!" he shouted. "Oh mighty crystal, powerful of all, blast those goody-goodies into the wall!"

A blast of icy wind hit Princess Toadstool, and she was sent careening into Toad, Toadette, and Luigi. All four of them were slammed into the wall.

"Ow!" Toad shouted.

"What just happened here?" Luigi asked.

"He was never able to do _that_ before!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"What's going on with you, Koopa?" Mario asked.

"Simple, faucet face," Koopa replied. "I've upgraded my power. Watch this! Magic crystal, you'll now form, for these Marios, a thunderstorm!"

A crash of thunder exploded, knocking our heroes off their feet. Lightning then began coming down, zapping at our heroes. They barely had time to get out of the way.

"What are we going to do?" Princess Toadstool asked.

"Koopa's magic upgrade must be in that crystal he's wearing around his neck," Mario said. "I have an idea. I'll distract him, and Luigi, you grab the crystal from behind him!"

"_Me_?!" Luigi shouted, nervously. "Why me?"

"Because out of all of us, you run the fastest," Toad said.

Before Luigi could object, Mario raced out in front of Koopa, and jumped up and down.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah!" he teased. "You couldn't hit the broadside of a plumber with that puny little rock, Koopa!"

"Oh yeah?" Koopa asked. "Just you watch! Magic crystal, your powers grow, sock it to that Mario!"

Bolts of lightning began to rain down from the sky. Mario ducked and dodged them, nearly getting hit by them once or twice. Koopa just stood there laughing his head off. He was enjoying this. Luigi saw this as his chance to make a grab for the chain. Unfortunately, Koopa sensed someone coming, and whirled around. Luigi immediately froze in his tracks.

"Well, well, well," Koopa said. "Trying to sneak up on me, eh, Luigi?"

"Uhhh . . . . ." Luigi said, nervously.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Koopa asked, sneakily. "Magic crystal, he's out of luck, show this plumber he's now stuck!"

A magic beam flew out of the crystal, and wrapped itself around Luigi's chest, pinning his arms to his sides. The green-clad plumber was lifted into the air, carried over to the ocean, and dropped.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted.

Luigi emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering. He tried to swim back to shore, but found he couldn't. The entire ocean was freezing over, and he was, as Koopa said, stuck.

"I can't move!" he shouted.

"Hang on, Luigi!" Mario shouted. He ran over to the frozen ocean and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket, and began chipping away at the ice.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a fire flower on hand. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

"H-h-hurry, M-M-Mario!" Luigi shouted, teeth chattering. "I'm f-f-freezing!"

"Come on, you guys!" Mario called to the others. "Help me!"

Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette all ran over. Mario handed them some extra screwdrivers he had, and the four of them began chipping away at the ice as fast as they could. It wasn't fast enough for Luigi. His teeth were clacking like castanets!

"You don't _really_ expect to break the ice with a screwdriver, do you?" Toad asked.

"You got a better way?" Mario asked.

Toad thought about it, and went to chipping the ice with his screwdriver. Mario had a point. He didn't have a better way, or a better tool, to get Luigi out of there.

"This oughta discourage them," Koopa said. "Magic crystal, smooth and svelte, cause their screwdrivers all to melt!"

The crystal glowed, and so did the screwdrivers, right in our heroes' hands.

"Yeeoww!" Mario screamed.

"Ooooh!" Princess Toadstool yelled.

"Ouch!" Toadette shouted.

"Hey!" Toad shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha," Koopa laughed. "Looks like I've got you where I want you."

"This isn't over yet!" Mario shouted. "Have a little of our own magic! Give him a taste of the Star Crystal, Toadette!"

"Oh yeah!" Toadette shouted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal shaped like a star. "I forgot I still had this!"

The Star Crystal was an artifact our heroes had found on an adventure in a land called Equine. The crystal had deemed Toadette "the Chosen One," and she was the only one who could use it. She had used only once, to defeat an evil witch who was trying to take over Equine.

"But I said I'd only use it in an emergency," Toadette said.

"What do you think this is?!" Toad shouted. "A walk in the park?!"

Toadette held up the Star Crystal, and a beam few from it, right at Koopa. It hit the reptile square in the stomach, and knocked him over flat on his back.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

"Yay, Toadette!" Toad cheered. "Give him another one!"

Toadette aimed her crystal, and gave Koopa another shot, just as he was about to get up. He wound up with a face full of snow again.

"Looks like I've got some competition," he said. "If I got my hands on that Star Crystal, and fuse it with the Crystal of Algernon, then I'd _really_ be a force to reckon with! But first I have to get my hands on it. And I know just the way. Heh, heh, heh."

Koopa stood up, grabbed his crystal in his claws, and glared at our heroes.

"You haven't won yet, Mario!" he shouted. "Magic crystal, make them cower. Give me a dose of superpower!"

The crystal glowed, and surrounded Koopa. When it subsided, it appeared that nothing had changed. Toad began to laugh, in a mocking tone.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he sang. "Looks like it didn't work, Koopa Stoopa!"

Koopa just laughed and pointed his finger at Toad. A beam of light came out, and zapped him, pushing him head first into a snowbank.

"Get me outta here!" he shouted.

"Toad!" Princess Toadstool gasped.

Before the princess could do anything, Koopa zapped her, Toadette, and Mario in the same way he zapped Toad, and threw them into a wall. They were to dazed to get up.

"Four down," Koopa said, looking at Luigi. "One to go."

"H-h-holy m-m-macaroni!" Luigi. There was nothing he could do, except struggle and possibly freeze to death. Luckily, Mario regained his senses and lunged for Koopa. Unfortunately, Koopa could sense him coming.

"Stop right there, tub turkey!" he shouted, whirling around to face the red-clad plumber. Mario stopped in his tracks. "Not one move or I'll zap your brother to kingdom come!"

"You're gonna do that anyway, whether I move or not," Mario said. "Let him go, Koopa! Leave him alone!"

"I think not. I'm going to make sure none of you meddles in my affairs ever again, starting with your brother!"

Mario clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. He caught a glance at Luigi. He was shivering uncontrollably, and his teeth were still clacking like castanets. Mario knew he would freeze to death if he didn't get out of that frozen water, and fast.


	3. Cold Shoulder

"You can't do this, Koopa!" Mario shouted.

"I make my own rules, plumber!" Koopa shouted. "I do everything my way. And anyone who says otherwise pays the penalty!"

Koopa walked toward Luigi, building up a ball of magic in his finger.

"Say bye-bye to your brother, Mario!" he shouted.

"No, Koopa, please don't!" Mario shouted. "I'm begging you, please don't hurt Luigi!"

"As much as I love to see you grovel, plunger puss, I'm afraid I must dispose of your brother. If I don't, he'll just continue to meddle in my affairs, along with the others."

Mario looked at Luigi. His teeth were still chattering and he was still shivering. Mario was up the pipe without a plunger. There was only one thing left to do.

"Listen, Koopa, I'll do anything!" he shouted. "Just let Luigi go before he freezes to death!"

"Anything, Mario?" Koopa asked.

"Anything!" Mario shouted. "You want me as your prisoner, you got it!"

"Tempting," Koopa said. "As much as I want to see you behind bars, plumber, I want something of yours more."

"Yeah, my life," Mario said. "Go ahead. If it'll save Luigi, kill me."

"Mario, no!" Toadette shouted.

"Stay back, Toadette!" Mario shouted, holding up his hand, in attempt to keep Toad, Toadette, and the princess back.

"Again, very tempting," Koopa said. "But no. I want your crystal."

"My crystal?" Mario asked, a little confused. "I don't have a . . . . wait a minute, you mean the Star Crystal?"

"Exactly."

"What do you want with that?"

"Just give it to me, sewer breath!"

"No! Not until I know what you want it for! Besides, I _can't_ give it to you! It isn't mine! It belongs to Toadette!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel . . ."

Koopa went back to the ice, and aimed his magic at Luigi.

"Wait!" Mario shouted. "There must be something else I can do!"

"Nope," Koopa said. "Give me the Star Crystal, or your brother gets it! I'll give you five minutes!"

Mario didn't know what to do, but Toadette did. She took the Star Crystal out of her pocket.

"Let him have it, Mario," Toadette said.

"But Toadette . . . ." Mario started.

"He can have it," Toadette said. "You remember what happened the _last_ time, don't you?"

Mario looked at Toadette as if she were crazy, and then he realized something. He thought back to their adventure in Equine, and he remembered the Chosen One was the only one who was able to handle the Star Crystal. He also knew Toadette was able to control who could touch it, and who couldn't.

"You win, Koopa!" he shouted. "Toadette said you can have the Star Crystal. Just let my brother go!"

"Wise decision, Mario," Koopa said.

The repulsive reptile reached out to grab the Star Crystal, but once he did, it zapped him in the hand.

"Yeouch!" he shouted. He shook his hand, and tried again, but was once again zapped. Every time he tried to touch the Star Crystal, his hand got zapped.

"Hey, what gives?!" he shouted.

"I forgot to tell you," Mario said. "The Star Crystal only allows certain people to touch it. So it looks like you can't have it after all, Koopa!"

"You little pipesqueak! I'll get you for this!"

Koopa flew up into the air. He snapped his fingers and the ice turned back into water. Since Mario was standing on the ice, he plunged into the water.

"Mario!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mario shouted, once he surfaced.

"You're not as smart as you think you are, plumber boy," Koopa said. "You should know better than to let your emotions get the better of you!"

"Ooh you! I oughta . . ."

"Ah, ah, ah, Mario. You're in no position to tell me what to do or to defeat me!"

Mario glared at Koopa, but he had more important things to worry about. Luigi was nowhere in sight. He looked around, frantically and finally caught sight of his brother, under the water, and sinking. He was too cold to move. Mario dove down to try to get the green-clad plumber to the surface before he drowned. Koopa merely yawned.

"How touching," he said, sarcastically. "I can't stay to see if he makes it. I have a world to conquer, and they have a date with Morrie."

Koopa snapped his fingers and disappeared. Once he was gone, Mario popped up above the water, with Luigi, who was coughing violently.

"Relax, bro, you're okay," Mario said.

"Wow," Luigi said, coughing and shivering. "Th-th-that w-w-was a c-c-close one!"

"We'd better get out of here before we freeze to death."

"T-t-too l-l-late. I th-th-think I'm already a p-p-plumber-sicle!"

Mario rolled his eyes, and brothers began to swim for shore. They didn't get very far. Luigi's body was practically an icicle. After a few strokes, he couldn't go on.

"M-M-Mario, I c-c-can't m-m-make it," he said. "I'm t-t-too c-c-cold!"

"Hang on, Luigi," Mario said, taking his younger brother's arm. "I'll help you. Just try to swim, okay?"

"I c-c-can't!"

"Yes, you can. Come on."

Luigi did his best, but his best wasn't good enough. He just couldn't make another move in that ice cold water. He was too cold. As he tried, he lost consciousness, and started to sink. Immediately, Mario grabbed him before he could go under, and desperately tried swimming for shore. But that was easier said than done. As Mario was swimming, a giant alligator popped up out of the water. He was at least the size of a two story building.

"What are _you_?!" Mario shouted, completely freaked out.

"I'm Morrie, my friend!" the alligator said. "And you're my dinner!"

The giant alligator grabbed Mario, which caused him to lose his grip on Luigi. Mario gasped, as he watched his unconscious brother fall back into the water.

"No!" he shouted.

Morrie laughed and prepared to swallow Mario whole. The red-clad plumber was so freaked out, he let out an ear piercing scream. Morrie stopped immediately.

"B-flat!" he shouted. "Hey, friend, you've got an ear for music!"

"Come again?" Mario asked.

"I love music! I'd never eat anybody who could carry a tune!"

"Really?"

"Really! The name's Morrie."

"My name's Mario. Hey, listen, could you do me a favor, Morrie?"

"I don't do favors."

"But this is really important! My brother's practically frozen, and unconscious down there! I've got to get him out of this water and back to shore before he drowns!"

"I don't know. What do I get out of it?"

"You take me and Luigi to shore, and I'll play some music for you while you take us."

"You've got a deal, my friend!"

Morrie fished Luigi out of the water and then waddled to the shore, as Mario took a comb and a piece of tissue paper out of his pocket, and hummed a few bars of "Funiculi, Funicula." It was the only thing he could think of doing. By the time he finished the song, Morrie had reached shore.

"Last stop!" he shouted. He took Mario and Luigi in his hand, and put them down on the shore.

"Thanks a lot, paisano," Mario said.

"My pleasure, my friend," Morrie said.

Morrie then slunk into the sea. Mario gave him a weird look as he swam off. But the red-clad plumber didn't dwell on that for too long. Instead, he picked up his brother, and carried him inside.


	4. Mario's Weakness

When Mario and Luigi walked into the house, he found the others inside, trying to warm up.

"Mario, Luigi!" Princess Toadstool shouted. "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think Luigi is," Mario said. "We've got to warm him up, and fast!"

Mario put Luigi down on the couch, and tried to revive him.

"C'mon, bro," he said, patting the his brother's cheek. "Wake up. C'mon, Luigi, c'mon."

"Mario, first you get out of those wet clothes," Toadette said. "You're gonna catch something yourself if you don't!"

"Oh, right," Mario said. "Better get Luigi out of those wet clothes, as well."

Mario dashed into another room to change, while Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette started to remove Luigi's overalls. Once the wet clothing was removed, Toad and Toadette grabbed some blankets and wrapped them around Luigi, trying to keep him warm. Mario returned shortly afterwards with some dry clothes for Luigi, and immediately put them on his brother. Luigi groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. Mario smiled, and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Hi, bro," he said.

"M-M-Mario?" Luigi stammered. "Is th-th-that you?"

"Yeah, Luigi," Mario said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I don't feel so good," Luigi groaned.

"I'm not surprised," Toad said.

"I'm going to call Dr. Chanterelle," Princess Toadstool said. "She makes house calls."

"I'm gonna take Luigi to his room," Mario said. "He'll be more comfortable in there than on the couch."

"Take it easy with him, Mario," Toad said. "You have to be as gentle with him as possible."

"Yeah, any jarring could trigger cardiac arrest," Toadette said.

Mario nodded. He lifted Luigi off the couch as slowly and as gently as possible, carried him to one of the bedrooms, and tucked him into bed. He also went to find some extra blankets, in order to keep his brother as warm as possible. After Princess Toadstool called Dr. Chanterelle, she went into the kitchen with Toadette in order to make some soup. It seemed to take forever to Mario before the doctor showed up, but it was only about twenty-minutes.

"Hi, your highness," she said, when Princess Toadstool let her in. "Can you believe this weather? Only a moment ago, it was sunny, and bright, and clear, and warm!"

"I'd explain, but it would take too long," Princess Toadstool said. "Anyway, we've got a slight problem."

"It's my brother," Mario said. "I think he was exposed to the elements for too long."

Mario led the mushroom doctor up the stairs, and into Luigi's room. Just as Dr. Chanterelle began her examination, Luigi began to stir, and he opened his eyes, slightly.

"Glad you woke up, Luigi," Mario said.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked, weakly.

"Mario tells me you were over exposed to the cold," Dr. Chanterelle said. "But don't you worry, we'll have you warmed up in no time."

Luigi just nodded, and began shivering again. Dr. Chanterelle nodded. This was a good sign. She checked Luigi's pulse, and breathing. Then she took his temperature, while Mario explained what happened, though he left out the part about the Star Crystal. He felt Dr. Chanterelle didn't need to know about that.

"So, how bad is it?" Toad asked.

"Ninety-six point eight," Dr. Chanterelle said, looking at the thermometer. "It's a mild case of hypothermia. I don't think there's any reason to transfer him to the hospital. Just keep him in bed, give him warm liquids, and keep an eye on his breathing."

"You're the doctor," Mario said, shrugging, as the group left the room in order to allow Luigi to get some rest.

"I'd also like to have a look at you, Mario," Dr. Chanterelle said.

"Huh?" Mario asked. "Why me?!"

"You were in that freezing water, too, you know," Dr. Chanterelle said. "I want to make sure you don't wind up with hypothermia!"

"But I don't need an examination!" Mario shouted. "I'm in good health here! I'm fine! I'm fit as a fiddle! I'm as healthy as a horse! I'm . . . ."

"Sit, buddy boy!" Dr. Chanterelle interrupted, sternly, pointing to the couch.

"Oh all right," Mario groaned, and he allowed himself to be examined.

Meanwhile, Koopa had returned to his castle, trying to come up with a way to get the Star Crystal.

"I want that crystal," he said. "I need it to take over the world! But how am I gonna get it without getting my hand zapped off? I could try to bring that little mushroom girl here and force her to do whatever she has to do to allow me to touch it. Unfortunately, she's about as stubborn as the rest of them. Besides, that stupid Mario'll show up to rescue her, anyway. He always does!"

Koopa continued to pace around the room. His minions gathered around to watch him, just to see what he was going to do.

"Mario's a tough customer, oh mighty King Koopa," a Shyguy said.

"Yeah," a Koopa Troopa said. "I think the only way you'll be able to take him out is if you find his weakness!"

"Mario's weakness?" Koopa asked, stopping his pacing. "Hmmm . . . . that's a thought."

Koopa sat down on his throne, and began to think. He didn't know what Mario's weakness was, offhand. At first, he assumed it was Princess Toadstool. Suddenly, it hit him. Mario's weakness was not the princess at all.

"I've got it!" he shouted. "The way to get to Mario is to find his weakness! And I know just what his weakness is!"

"The princess?" the Shyguy asked.

"Pasta?" a Goomba asked.

"Plungers?" the Troopa asked.

"No, you dolts!" Koopa shouted. "His brother, you nincomkoops!"

"Ooooohhhhhh," the Shyguy, Goomba, and Troopa said, as the realization dawned on them.

"Uhh, _why_ is Mario's brother Mario's weakness?" the Troopa asked.

"Why I ever hired you guys, I'll never know," Koopa sighed, smacking his hand over his face. "You all know Mario, right? You know he doesn't resort to begging. This time, he _actually_ begged me not to kill his brother! Mario said he'd do _any_thing if I didn't hurt his stupid brother. We bring Luigi here, Mario and his band of goody-goodies follow, and poof! I'll have the Star Crystal fused with the Crystal of Algernon in no time, and then I will be all powerful!"

Koopa stood up and began laughing maniacally. Now all he had to do was send some of his minions to go retrieve Luigi for him.

The next morning, things seemed to be back to normal. Luigi had recovered from his stint in the cold water nicely, though he still felt a bit out of it. He, Toad, and Toadette were playing cards, and they were getting tired of it. Mario and Princess Toadstool were staring out the window, still wondering about the cold weather.

"I wonder if this blizzard is ever going to clear up?" Mario asked.

"I don't know," Princess Toadstool sighed. "But it's done quite a number on the people around here. Most of them have colds or the flu."

"Blame Koopa Stoopa's snow storm for that," Toad said. "Not much you can do about it now. Except be bored to tears, staying cooped up inside!"

"We could always go out and play in the snow," Toadette said, shrugging.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Mario said. "You want to come, Luigi?"

"No thanks!" Luigi shouted. "I've had it with cold and snow! That, and I'm still feeling kinda drained, if you'll pardon the expression."

"Okay, then," Mario said. "You stay here, and take a nap. We'll be outside if you need us."

Luigi nodded, stretched out on the couch, and prepared to catch up on some sleep, while Mario, the princess, and the two Toads went outside for a snow day. Ten minutes later, the front door blew open, and smacked into the wall. Luigi was so startled by the noise, he nearly jumped straight to the ceiling.

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" he shouted, nervously. Once he got his wits back, he noticed the door, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh. Just the door. Must've been the wind. Mario probably didn't close the door all the way. I've got to tell him to stop doing that one of these days."

Luigi sighed, got up, and went to shut the door. As he did, somebody grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw the Hammer Brothers standing there.

"Hello, Luigi," one said.

Luigi gasped, and yanked his wrist out of the Hammer Bro's grip, slammed the door shut, and locked it. The Hammer Bros began pounding their hammers against it, trying to get in.

"Open up, little plumber!" one shouted.

"It'll go a lot easier on you if you cooperate!" the other shouted.

"I sure hope this is a strong door!" Luigi shouted, leaning against the door to block the Hammer Bros from getting inside.

Unfortunately, Luigi's efforts of keeping the Hammer Bros out was going to turn out to be futile, when he heard what sounded like a machine gun blasting out the windows. Once the windows were blasted, in came an army of Koopa Troopas and Snifits.

"Yikes!" Luigi shouted. "Reinforcements!"

"Give up, Drain Brain!" one of the Troopas shouted. "You're surrounded!"

"Not quite, Troopas!" Luigi shouted. He grabbed a vase from a nearby table, and threw it at the Troopas. This gave him a little time to try to run. It also gave the Hammer Bros a chance to break down the door.

"Where'd he go?" one asked.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Luigi!" the other sang.

"We'll find you, even if we have to tear this place apart!" the first Hammer Bro said. "Come on, guys! Let's start looking!"

"Oh boy!" one of the Troopas shouted, excitedly clapping his hands. "I love Hide and Seek!"

The minions began searching the house for Luigi, literally tearing the place apart. Luigi, in the meantime, was hiding out inside a closet. He didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't fight off all of the Troopas by himself. As he was thinking about what to do, the door suddenly opened, and he was face to face with a Koopa Troopa.

"Ah ha!" he shouted. "Found you! I win!"

"And you lose, faucet freak!" the first Hammer Bro said.

"Listen, fellas," Luigi said, nervously. "Can't we talk this over?"

"Tell it to King Koopa," the Troopa said, as he and another Troopa grabbed the plumber by the arms.

"We offered you the chance to do this the easy way," the second Hammer Bro said. "But you insisted on making it difficult. And just to make sure you come peaceful like . . . ."

The Hammer Bro hit Luigi in the head with his hammer, knocking him unconscious. Then the Troopas threw the plumber into a sack, and carried him off to King Koopa's castle, laughing all the way.

About fifteen minutes later, Mario, Princess Toadstool, and the two Toads returned from playing in the snow.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario called out, opening the front door. "We're . . . . . mama mia!"

"What happened?!" Toadette shouted, looking around at the mess. "It looks like a tornado blew through here!"

"There goes my damage deposit," Toad groaned.

"What's this?" Princess Toadstool asked, picking up a piece of paper. "Dear Mario, if you ever want to see your precious little brother again, surrender the Star Crystal. Signed, King Koopa. Oh no!"

"Luigi's been Koop-napped!" Toadette gasped.

"That does it!" Mario shouted. "Koopa's gone too far this time! Wait'll I get my hands on him!"

Mario then began to storm out of the house, fuming. The others followed him.

"What are you going to do, Mario?" Princess Toadstool asked.

"I'm gonna go after Koopa, what else?" Mario asked.

"You can't!" Toadette shouted. "What if it's a trap?"

"It's obvious that it _is_ a trap," Toad said.

"You're right, Toad," Princess Toadstool said. "He obviously kidnapped Luigi in order to lure us into his castle. Besides, since he's got that weird crystal of his own, there's no stopping him!"

"We still have the Star Crystal," Toadette said. "He can't get his hands on it, unless I let him."

"Yeah," Toad said. "Maybe we can strip him of his powers with it!"

"I don't really care about that," Mario said. "I just want my brother back, safe and sound."

"I know what you mean, Mario," Princess Toadstool said. "Koopa doesn't have a compassionate bone in his body, and he might hurt Luigi if we don't rescue him!"

"Exactly," Mario said. "But the first thing we do is find Koopa's castle."

"Look, everybody!" Toadette shouted, opening the back door. "Troopa tracks in the snow! All we have to do is follow them!"

"Let's go!" Mario shouted. "Don't worry, Luigi! We're coming!"

By this time, the Hammer Bros and the Troopas had returned to Koopa's castle. They carried the sack into the throne room, opened it, and threw Luigi out of it, at Koopa's feet. Luigi was starting to come to his senses.

"Ooohhhh . . . ." he moaned, rubbing his head. "Do I _ever_ have a headache!"

"And it's only going to get worse from here, drain brain!" Koopa shouted.

"What are you gonna do with me?" he asked, nervously, as a couple of Troopas grabbed him by the arms.

"You'll see, shower head," Koopa said. "Troopas! Follow me!"

Koopa laughed, and led his Troopas to the dungeons. This particular dungeon was interesting. It didn't have a floor, just a hanging cage over a bottomless pit. It was in the middle of the room. The only ground in that room was a small ledge far away from the cage. Koopa snapped his fingers and a moving sidewalk appeared, taking them to the cage. The cage was incredibly strange. It appeared to have no door. Koopa snapped his fingers and an opening appeared. He smiled sneakily, and the Troopas threw Luigi inside. Then Koopa snapped his fingers and the opening closed. It looked like there was no way out.

"I doubt you can get out of there, plumber," Koopa laughed. "I designed this dungeon with no means of escape. You'll notice you're directly above a bottomless pit. If you _did_ happen to escape, you wouldn't be able to get to the door. You'd fall before you'd reach the ledge!"

"So obviously, I'm serving as bait to lure Mario and the others into one of your traps," Luigi said.

"Of course! I want that Star Crystal that little pink fungus has!"

"Why? You have your own crystal! What do you need the Star Crystal for, anyway?!"

"To fuse them together, of course! Once I do that, I'll be so powerful, they'll be no stopping me!"

"Mario will find a way!"

"I'd like to see him try! In the meantime, sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself, my green friend. You'll be here for quite some time!"

Koopa left the dungeon laughed hysterically, and his Troopas followed. Luigi glared, pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. It was his attempt to try and keep warm. It was freezing in that dungeon. He shivered and his teeth chattered. He looked down at the bottomless pit, and immediately began to feel dizzy. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes, waiting until the feeling passed. He hoped Mario and the others would find him soon.


	5. Sister Mary Mushroom

Mario and the others followed the tracks in the snow to a large warp pipe. Immediately, they jumped in, and followed in straight to Koopa's castle.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Princess Toadstool groaned. "The drawbridge is up!"

"How do we get inside?" Toad asked.

"I'm thinking," Mario said. "And it's hard to think when you're getting bad vibes about this place!"

"Well, we definitely know there's trouble," Toad said. "This _is_ King Koopa's castle, after all! Wherever he goes, trouble follows!"

"But what kind of trouble?" Toadette asked. She looked up at the castle, and began to get cold shivers.

"Why don't you use the Star Crystal and make the drawbridge come down, Toadette?" Toad suggested.

"I don't know," Mario said. "If we try that, Koopa might hear us."

"Unfortunately, I think it's the only thing we can do," Princess Toadstool said.

Toadette sighed, and nodded in agreement. She took the Star Crystal out of her pocket, aimed it at the drawbridge, and fired a magic beam. The drawbridge came down, and our heroes ran inside.

"This place is big," Toadette, who had never seen Koopa's castle before, said. "And spooky! Oooh! What do we do now Mario?"

"We find Luigi, that's what!" Mario shouted.

"My guess is Koopa has him locked in a dungeon or something," Princess Toadstool said.

"Good thinking," Mario said. "Let's go find it."

While our heroes were looking for the dungeons, Koopa was checking on his prisoner. Luigi was examining the cage, but every time he looked down into the pit, a dizzy feeling came over him.

"What's the matter, pipe punk?" Koopa asked. "Feeling a bit dizzy, are we?"

"You know Mario's not gonna take this sitting down," Luigi said. "He won't let you get away with this. And he won't let you get the Star Crystal, either! You'll never win, so why don't you just give up?"

Koopa glared at the plumber, and pointed his index finger at him. A beam of magic flew out, hitting Luigi square in the chest. The force of the blow caused him to stumble backward, and he hit his head hard against one of the bars of the cage, knocking him unconscious. Koopa laughed and left the dungeon.

After several minutes of searching, Mario and the gang managed to find the dungeon area. Of course, it was freezing there.

"Oh man, is it ever cold down here!" Toad shouted. "How are we gonna find Luigi?"

"Let the Star Crystal do it," Toadette said.

Toadette held the Star Crystal above her head, and closed her eyes. The crystal glowed, and one of the doors opened. Mario ran through it, and nearly fell into the bottomless pit. Princess Toadstool grabbed him by his overall straps before he could fall.

"Watch out for that first step, Mario!" Toad shouted. "It's a doozy!"

"Lucky thing there's a ledge here," Mario said, sliding into the room on the ledge, sideways. The others did the same. Toad looked down at the bottomless pit, and immediately began to feel dizzy!

"Are you sure Luigi's in here?" Princess Toadstool asked.

"The Star Crystal doesn't lie," Toadette said. Then she looked down at the bottomless pit, and gulped. "Although sometimes I wish it would."

The foursome then looked over at the cage. Mario gasped. There was Luigi all right, laying unconscious.

"How are we gonna get Luigi out of there?" Toad asked.

"I have an idea," Mario said. "Toadette, can you create a platform with the Star Crystal? You and I can walk across to the cage. Then we'll see if we can use the crystal to open the it, and then we'll bring Luigi back here."

"I can try," Toadette said.

Toadette held up the star crystal, and closed her eyes, like she did before. The crystal glowed, and a long board appeared between the ledge and the cage.

"Sorry, Mario," Toadette said. "It was the best I could do. I'm too nervous."

"That's okay, Toadette," Mario said. "As long as it gets us to Luigi."

Mario stood on the board, but it wobbled a bit. He immediately jumped back onto the ledge, nervously.

"No way that's going to hold!" he shouted.

"Maybe if we held it down to steady it," Princess Toadstool said. "But it might take all three of us to do it."

"I'll open the cage from here," Toadette said. "Then you can cross and get Luigi."

Toadette held up the crystal again, and closed her eyes. The crystal glowed, and an opening in the cage appeared. Then, she, Princess Toadstool, and Toad held down the board to steady it. Mario began crossing it as carefully as he could. When he made it to the cage, he ran into it, kneeled down beside Luigi, and tried to revive him.

"Come on, bro," he said. "Wake up."

Luigi's response was a moan. Mario looked him over, and noticed his little brother didn't look at all well.

"Is he okay, Mario?" Toadette asked.

"I don't think so," Mario said. "I'm kind of afraid to move him, though, since he's unconscious."

"We can't leave him here," Princess Toadstool said.

Mario thought it over. He finally decided to take a chance on moving Luigi. He picked him up as gently as he could, and slowly carried him across the board.

"Is he okay?" Toadette asked.

"It's hard to tell," Mario said. "We've got to get him out of here now. We'll worry about Koopa later."

The group started sneaking out of the castle. Just as they reached the drawbridge, Koopa appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

"I knew you'd show up, clog creep," he said. "And I see you found your little brother, too. As of now, you're dead meat."

"Not if I can help it," Toadette said.

Toadette held up the Star Crystal, and brewed up a quick storm. Large bolts of lightning came shooting out of the small storm cloud so fast, Koopa had a difficult time getting rid of them. This bought some time for our heroes to run. Thank goodness for that, but Koopa was soon hot on their heels.

"Here, Mario!" Toadette shouted, handing Mario the Star Crystal. "You can use that to hold off Koopa. The rest of us will take care of Luigi!"

"I don't know . . . ." Mario said.

"Please, Mario!" Toadette shouted. "I'm not brave enough to handle Koopa alone, and the Star Crystal will do what you want it to do. I made sure of it."

"Okay, then," Mario said, laying Luigi on the ground for the moment. Princess Toadstool then lifted Luigi's arms, while Toad and Toadette took his legs.

"Good luck, Mario," the princess said. "And be careful!"

"Don't worry, I will," Mario said. "Just make sure you get Luigi somewhere safe!"

Princess Toadstool and the two Toads agreed, and ran off, while Mario stood his ground to fight Koopa.

"So where do we go from here?" Toad asked.

"We can't take Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom right away," Princess Toadstool said. "That'll probably be the first place Koopa's going look for us. We're gonna have to take an alternate route."

The group then ducked into the woods, that were near Koopa's castle. Hopefully, they would be able to find a safe hiding place. They walked along until Toadette saw a small church in the clearing.

"Perfect!" she shouted. "Koopa wouldn't be caught dead in there!"

The trio carried Luigi over to the church and walked inside. It was dark, and looked deserted, but at least it was warm. The group put Luigi down on a pew and tried to wake him up.

"Come on, Luigi," Toad said, shaking the plumber's shoulder. "Wake up, plumber dude! Rise and shine!"

Luigi moaned and stirred. Finally, his eyes fluttered opened. He looked around, a bit disoriented.

"Where am I?" he asked, as he started to sit up. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Luigi," Princess Toadstool said. "We found out what happened, and we just got you out of Koopa's castle. Are you feeling all right?"

"No," Luigi moaned. "I feel terrible. My head hurts, I'm dizzy, I'm cold, I ache all over . . . ."

Luigi began to cough just then. It was so harsh, he sounded like he was coughing up a lung. Finally, it subsided. Luigi moaned, and practically fell over backwards.

"Just take it easy, Luigi," the princess said, grabbing him and laying him down gently. "We're safe now. We're some place where Koopa will never find us."

"Where's that?" Luigi asked.

"A church," Toadette said. "If I know Koopa, he'd never step one foot inside here!"

Luigi smiled and tried to rub the warmth back into his arms. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Princess Toadstool took off her cloak, and wrapped it around his shoulders, but that didn't seem to help. Then she placed her hand on the plumber's forehead.

"Oh dear," she said, nervously. "I think he has a fever!"

"Not a good combination, there," Toad said.

"What are we going to do?" Toadette asked.

Suddenly the front door opened. Toad and Toadette jumped to their feet, startled. Princess Toadstool ducked down, to avoid being seen. Toad grabbed a hymnal and was about to throw it.

"Whoever you are, you'd better watch it!" he shouted. "Take one more step, and you're history!"

"Take it easy, Toad, it's just me," Mario said.

"Oh, Mario!" Princess Toadstool sighed, feeling relieved. "Thank goodness! You know you scared us."

"Don't ever do that again!" Toad shouted, giving the red-clad plumber a swat in the shoulder.

"Sorry, fellas," Mario said, shrugging.

"How did you find us?" Toadette asked.

"I followed your footprints in the snow," Mario said, shrugging. "Good choice for a hiding place, though. Even if Koopa should manage to find us, he wouldn't even try to come inside to get us!"

"Speaking of Koopa, what happened back there?" Toad asked.

"I encased him in a block of ice," Mario said, holding the Star Crystal. "This is one great magic artifact! Unfortunately, the spell won't stick for long. But I'm not worried about that right now. I'm more concerned about Luigi."

"You should be," Toad said. "He's not doing to good."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Just feel his forehead, Mario," Princess Toadstool said. "He has a fever, I just know it!"

Mario sat down on the pew next to Luigi, and placed his hand on his brother's forehead. Then he sighed.

"You're right, he does," he said. "But I don't know what we should do now. I don't want to take him back out in the cold, and who knows how long it's gonna take before Koopa gives up on looking for us."

Luigi coughed again, and slowly opened his eyes. He could barely make out his brother standing over him.

"Mario?" he asked.

"Yeah, bro, it's me," Mario said. "How're ya holding up?"

"Not too well," Luigi said, a little tiredly, and stifling a cough.

"Okay," Mario said. "You just go back to sleep then. We'll take care of everything."

Luigi nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep. Mario sighed and tried to relax. It would have been easier if the church hadn't been so dark. He closed his eyes for a moment, to try to get some sleep, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed and jumped at least a mile into the air. That startled the others, causing them to jump to their feet as well. Mario spun around and held his fists in front of him ready to fight.

"Don't come one step closer, or I'll knock your block off!" he shouted.

"No need to be alarmed, sir," a Toad in an old fashioned nun's habit said, coming into the light. She had an Irish accent. "I'm Sister Mary Mushroom. I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"Oh," Mario said, calming down.

"We were trying to find some shelter from the cold," Princess Toadstool said. "I'm sorry if we're trespassing. We'll leave if you want us to."

The others nodded. Mario picked up Luigi, and started to leave, followed by the others, but Sister Mary Mushroom stopped them.

"There's no need for that," she said. "You're all welcome here. I must admit though, I don't think I would take your friend outside in this weather. He doesn't look very well."

"I know," Mario said. "But we may not have much choice. See, somebody's after us, and the Mushroom Kingdom is the first place he'll look. I figure that King Koopa won't dare come into a church."

"King Koopa?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's the one that's after us."

"But why is he after you? You seem like such nice folks!"

"It's kind of a long and involved story."

"I understand. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Let's see if we can't make your friend a little more comfortable."

Mario nodded and he, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette followed Sister Mary Mushroom down a set of stairs. She opened a door and revealed a small bedroom.

"I know it isn't much," she said. "But your friend will be more comfortable in here than in the pew."

Mario walked into the room, put Luigi down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his neck. Luigi just moaned.

"Take it easy, bro," Mario said. "You'll be okay. Thanks a lot, Sister."

"It's my job to help others in trouble," Sister Mary Mushroom said. "No thanks are needed, sir."

Sister Mary Mushroom left the room. Mario pulled up a stool, and immediately sat down in it.

"You gonna sit there all night, Mario?" Toad asked.

"If I have to," Mario said, shrugging. "I can't leave my brother alone like this. Not when he's this sick."

"I just hope Toadette's right about Koopa not looking here for us," Princess Toadstool said.

"Yeah, me too," Mario said.

Luckily for our heroes, Koopa wasn't following the footprints. The Troopas were melting him out of the block of ice Mario had incased him in with blow torches.

"I should throw you all in the dungeon," he said. "How could you have let them escape?! Thanks to you, they could be halfway across the kingdom by now!"

"We're sorry, your lordship, sir," the Troopas said in unison.

"Never mind!" Koopa shouted. "I'll find them."

Koopa stepped out of the ice block, once it was melted enough. Then he took his crystal in his hands, and began rubbing it.

"Magic crystal, please be guiding," he said. "Take me to where Mario's hiding!"

The crystal glowed, and it surrounded Koopa. In a puff of smoke he disappeared. He reappeared in another puff of smoke in front of the church. He saw Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette looking out the windows, and ducked away so they wouldn't see him.

"You've got to admit," the princess said. "Snow makes everything look beautiful."

"Yeah, but it's just strange seeing it in July," Toad said.

The trio had to agree with that. Princess Toadstool stood up was about to go downstairs to check on Mario and Luigi. Before she could go, she heard the door being kicked open. She turned around and saw King Koopa standing there, growling fiercely.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Where's who?" Toad asked, trying to play dumb.

"Mario, that's who!" Koopa shouted. "Where is he?!"

"That's for us to know, and you _not_ to find out!" Toad shouted. "Take it away, Toadette!"

"Freeze frame!" Toadette shouted, holding up the Star Crystal, and giving Koopa a blast with it.

Koopa stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in time. Toad waved his hand in front of his face, but the reptile king didn't react.

"Whoa," he said. "That was a pretty neat trick, Toadette!"

"Yeah, but like Mario said about encasing him in a block of ice," Toadette said, "it won't stick for long. Let's get Mario and Luigi, and get outta here!"

The trio then ran downstairs. Mario looked up at them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"A lot," Princess Toadstool said. "We've got to get out of here, and fast!"

"Yeah, Koopa will be ready to tear the joint apart once he un-freezes!" Toad shouted. "He'll find us in no time."

"Oh boy," Mario said, nervously, as he lifted his brother into his arms. Princess Toadstool grabbed the blanket from the bed. She had a feeling they were going to need it.

"But where are we gonna go so that he doesn't see us?" Toad asked.

"Don't worry, Toad, it's okay," Toadette said. "I'll create a detour out of here."

Toadette zapped the wall with the Star Crystal, creating a hole in it, and ran. The others followed. Toadette then closed up the hole she made in the wall and continued to take off, with the others right behind her, and not a moment too soon. The freeze frame had worn off, and Koopa stormed through the church. He went downstairs, and kicked open the door, only to find it empty.

"I'll find them," he growled. "They won't get away from me! I'll see to that!"


	6. Albatoss Attack

Our heroes ran through the woods, looking for a good place to hide, but it wasn't easy. Finally, Mario spotted a cave up ahead, and led the others to it.

"This should do for now," he said.

"Hopefully whatever was living here moved out," Toad said, sitting down. "By the way, how's Luigi doing?"

"Not so good," Mario said. "I mean look at him."

Luigi was still asleep, but he was beginning to shake uncontrollably. His teeth were beginning to chatter.

"What are we going to do now?" Toadette asked.

"We've got to try to keep him warm," Mario said.

"Even if he has a fever?" Toad asked.

"Well, I don't know what else to do!" Mario shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Princess Toadstool took the blanket she had grabbed from the church and wrapped it around Luigi. Luigi groaned, and began stirring. He looked up at the others, and then around the cave.

"Don't tell me," he said, weakly. "We had a change of location again, right?"

"Right," Mario said. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"No," Luigi said, shivering. "I'm so cold!"

"Don't worry, bro," Mario said. "I'll figure out something."

Luigi nodded and pulled the blanket closer around him. Mario sat down next to his brother, and hugged him to help keep him warm. Toadette held up the Star Crystal, and closed her eyes. The crystal glowed, and a fire appeared in the middle of the cave floor.

"I think we could all use some thawing out," she said.

Princess Toadstool walked over to the entrance of the cave, and looked outside, mainly for traces of Koopa.

"It's starting to get dark," she said, looking at the sky. "Maybe we ought to turn in for the night. There isn't much else we can do."

"Okay," Mario said. "But we leave the fire going, not just for Luigi's sake, but for all of us. Otherwise, we'll all definitely freeze to death."

Toadette used the Star Crystal to conjure up some blankets for everybody. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Koopa, having lost our heroes after he unfroze, had gone back to his castle. He was watching the group in the ball on his magic wand. He was not happy about this.

"I'm going to need something better to deal with Mario," he said. "MOUSER!"

"_Bwaaaak-_buck-buck-buck!" Mouser clucked, coming into the throne room.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Koopa said. He sighed, and held up his crystal. "Magic crystal, turn this louse back into that stupid mouse!"

A beam shot from the crystal, and blasted Mouser the chicken, turning him back into Mouser the mouse.

"Oh thank you, your most generous majesty!" Mouser shouted, once he was back to normal. "Thank you for turning me back into my handsome self again!"

"Stuff it, gouda breath!" Koopa shouted. "I need you to go send an albatoss after those goody-goodies! And tell it not to come back without the Star Crystal, and Luigi!"

"Right away, your royal repltilian-ess!" Mouser shouted, and he ran from the room in order to carry

Within seconds, Koopa's biggest albatoss was headed for the cave. But it didn't dive bomb inside right away. Instead, he perched on a nearby tree branch, waiting for his chance. It became unusually quiet. Luigi opened his eyes, leaned up, and looked outside. The snow seemed to have stopped falling, and the wind was no longer howling.

"This must be what they mean by the calm before the storm," he said. "Though, it's a little _too_ quiet. Hey, Mario, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mama . . . ." Mario grumbled. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up. He just rolled over, and began snoring.

"Come on, Mario, get up!" Luigi hissed. He didn't want to wake up Princess Toadstool and the two Toads.

"Awww, Mama, I don't _wanna_ go to school today!" Mario whined.

"Oh fine," Luigi said, rolling his eyes. "No way I'm gonna be able to get _him_ up. Toad! Hey, Toad, get up, for a sec, would ya?"

Unfortunately, Toad was laying flat on his back, sleeping soundly, and drooling. Luigi rolled his eyes once more.

"Okay," he groaned. "Looks like I'm gonna have to check this out myself."

Luigi stood up, though he was a bit wobbly. He managed to walk toward the cave's entrance, using the cave's wall to help him balance. He didn't notice Mario beginning to toss and turn. He was having a nightmare. In it, he very clearly saw Luigi heading for the opening of the cave, an albatoss snatching him with its claws, and then flying off. When that happened in his nightmare, he sat up, wide awake, and looked out the entrance.

"Luigi, get away from there!" he shouted.

Luigi turned around and looked at Mario, but in a split second, before anyone could do anything, the albatoss came swooping down. He grabbed Luigi's arms with his feet and soared into the air.

"Mario, help!" Luigi shouted.

"Hang on, Luigi!" Mario shouted, shaking Toad's shoulder. "Guys, wake up! We've got an emergency!"

"What's the matter?" Toad asked, sleepily.

"Are we under attack?" Toadette asked.

"Sort of," Mario said. He pointed up at the albatoss. "Look!"

In a split second, the foursome ran after the large bird. Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Mario began making snowballs as fast as they could, and hurled them. Toadette zapped the albatoss in the tail feathers with the Star Crystal. The albatoss screeched in pain, but he didn't turn around.

"I tried," Toadette said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not licked yet," Toad said. He threw another snowball at the albatoss, and began yelling at the top of his lungs. "HEY YOU TURKEY! YOUR MOTHER WAS A FEATHER DUSTER, YOU BIG CHICKEN!"

The albatoss ignored Toad and just continued flying toward Koopa's castle.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, TURKEY?!" Toad screamed, throwing another snowball. "TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT ME, YOU TURKEY?!"

"Toad, I think you're pushing your luck," Mario warned.

"Look, if I can get it to chase me," Toad explained, "it will give you guys a chance to get Luigi out of this mess."

"Pretty good plan," Mario said. "But let's do this right. Obviously, that bird's not gonna come back if you keep calling out insults. What we need is a catapult."

"Where are we gonna get a catapult?" Princess Toadstool asked.

Mario glanced at Toadette and smiled. Toadette nodded, and used the Star Crystal to conjure up a catapult, and boulders.

"Well, ask a stupid question," the princess said, shrugging. She and Mario managed to load a boulder into the catapult. Toad took out a pair of binoculars and looked around.

"I'll give you guys the directions and tell you when to shoot," he said. "Your highness, you turn this thing according to my directions. Toadette, you fire the boulder."

"And I'll catch Luigi once that big buzzard lets go of him," Mario said. "So let's get to it!"

"Turn it to the left," Toad said, looking through the binoculars. "A little more, a little more. Over to the right a little bit. A little more, perfect! Toadette, ready! Aim! Fire!"

Toadette pulled the trigger. The boulder sailed into the air, and clobbered the albatoss in the side of the head. The albatoss let out a screech, but he didn't drop Luigi, either. He just turned around, and made a beeline for the catapult.

"Uh oh," Toadette said.

"That didn't go according to plan," Mario said. "Okay. Let's try Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Princess Toadstool asked.

"What else?!" Toad shouted, spinning his legs. "RUN!"

"Give me the crystal, Toadette!" Mario shouted. "I've got an idea!"

Toadette threw the Star Crystal to Mario, just as the albatoss swooped down. Mario ducked, and then used the crystal to send a giant boulder toward the albatoss. It hit his foot, causing him to drop Luigi. He landed in a pile of snow, so he wasn't hurt.

"You okay, Luigi?" Mario asked, running to his brother.

"Yeah I think so," Luigi said. "I'm just glad you didn't misaim with that boulder! Let's get out of here before that bird comes back!"

"We've got to help Toad, Toadette, and the princess, first. Look!"

The albatoss had Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette cornered. He was about to swallow them whole. Mario aimed the Star Crystal at the ground, and sent a beam at it, creating an earthquake directly under the albatoss's feet. The albatoss squawked, and took to the air.

"I think that scared him off," Mario said. Unfortunately, he spoke a little too soon. The albatoss swooped back down and snatched Luigi in his feet.

"Hang on, Luigi!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"Like I've got a choice?!" Luigi shouted.

Mario and Princess Toadstool jumped up, and grabbed Luigi's legs. They were trying to hold him down, but it wasn't working. The albatoss was much too strong. He flew into the air, not only taking Luigi with him, but Mario and the princess as well.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Mario said.

"You think?!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

The albatoss realized he had two unwanted passengers, and bobbed up and down, trying to shake Mario and the princess off. When that didn't work, he flew higher into the air, and back down again. Oh for two. Finally, he just flew into a low hanging tree. If he aimed it just right, Mario and Princess Toadstool would smack right into it. This time, it worked. WHACK!

"Ow!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"Double ow!" Mario yelled. The two of them slid off the tree, dazed. The albatoss started circling them, and started laughing.

"Mario! Princess!" Luigi shouted. Then he glared at the albatoss. "Come on, you overgrown feather duster! Let me go!"

The albatoss let out a small groan, and flew about five hundred feet into the air. Then, just for the heck of it, he dropped Luigi then and there.

"Maybe I should've rephrased that!" he shouted as he fell. "HELP!"

Mario finally got his senses together. He looked up and saw Luigi plummeting. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach him in time to catch him, so he tried another alternative. He zapped Luigi with the Star Crystal, and struggled to keep him from falling.

"Whew!" Toad shouted. "Saved by the crystal."

"He's not out of the clear yet, Toad!" Mario shouted, straining. "Luigi's a lot heavier than he looks!"

Mario groaned and strained to try to bring his brother down gently. The albatoss came dive bombing and broke the beam that Mario was using to hold Luigi up, and the green-clad plumber to plummet again. Seconds before he reached the ground, the albatoss snatched him with his feet and proceeded to fly away.

"Help!" Luigi shouted. "Mario, help me!"

"I'm trying, Luigi!" Mario called, holding up the Star Crystal. "I'm trying!"

Mario zapped the bird as hard as he could. The albatoss screeched in pain and immediately dropped Luigi. This time, Mario was able to catch him before he hit the ground. He gave the albatoss another good zap for good measure. The albatoss screeched and flew off. The others heaved huge sighs of relief.

"Thanks, Mario," Luigi said.

"No problem," Mario said. "Let's get back to the cave and get some sleep. I doubt that overgrown canary's gonna try anything now!"

The others laughed and returned to the cave. The albatoss returned to Koopa's castle, empty handed (save for a few bumps and bruises). Koopa wasn't pleased.

"You stupid bird!" he shouted. "How could you let him slip through your fingers . . . . er, claws?! Ugh! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Come on, you big turkey!"

Koopa jumped on the albatoss's back, and the bird took to the air.

"Better get the rest of the air command," he said. "And make sure they have plenty of bob-ombs! I'll get that Star Crystal one way or another!"


	7. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Mario sat at the entrance of the cave, looking out at the sky. He knew Koopa wasn't going to give up that easily. When Koopa wanted something, nothing stopped him, until the Mario Bros and their friends defeated him. And this was going to take longer than usual to defeat him. Suddenly, Mario saw something in the distance.

"Uh oh," he groaned. "The albatoss is back!"

"With reinforcements, plunger head!" Koopa shouted. "Koopa Pack! Attack!"

Mario immediately raced into the cave, while the albatosses dropped their bob-ombs.

"Wake up, everybody!" Mario shouted. "We're not out of hot water yet!"

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire, huh?" Toad asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, and if we don't get out of here now, we're roasted meatballs!" Mario shouted.

"Come on, Luigi!" Princess Toadstool shouted, trying to get Luigi to his feet. "We've got to get out of here!"

Luigi tried to stand up, but he kept losing his balance. Princess Toadstool managed to steady him, but she knew Luigi was too sick to run.

"Ooohhhh . . . ." Luigi groaned, nearly collapsing to the ground. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it!"

"You have to, Luigi!" Toadette shouted.

"Don't worry, bro," Mario said, running over. "I've gotcha covered!"

Mario lifted his brother into his arms and ran off. Princess Toadstool and the two Toads followed. Suddenly, a giant albatoss jumped out in front of them. Mario tried to stop, but his feet skidded in the snow and he crashed into the giant bird, dropping Luigi in the process. Thanks to the sudden stop, Princess Toadstool crashed into Mario, Toad into the princess, and Toadette into Toad. The five of them were completely dazed. Luigi sat up and rubbed the side of his head. He was going to have a major headache when this was all over. The albatoss squawked, and took to the air, just as sudden as he arrived. Mario shook his head out and crawled over to Luigi.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I think so," Luigi said.

"Come on, guys," Toad said. "We'd better get out of here before . . . ."

Before Toad could go on, the albatoss came swooping down, diving as low as he possibly could. The group ducked to avoid getting hit, but the albatoss managed to grab Luigi on the way back up.

"Not again!" Luigi groaned.

"Yes, again!" an all too familiar voice shouted, then laughed maniacally.

Luigi looked up, and noticed Koopa was riding on the back of the albatoss.

"Holy ravioli!" he shouted. "I'm in trouble now! Mario! Help!"

"Let my brother go, Koopa!" Mario demanded. "Or I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

"I'll let him go," he said. "But first, you give me the Star Crystal!"

"Never!" Mario shouted.

"Have it your way," Koopa said, shrugging. "Albatoss! Fly to thirty thousand feet, and then drop the plumber!"

"No, wait!" Mario shouted. Then he turned to the others. "I don't think we have a choice, gang."

"He's right," Toadette said. She held the Star Crystal in her hands, and concentrated. It glowed for a moment, and then subsided. "There. It won't zap Koopa in the hand if he touches it."

"I hate to give into that rat," Toad said. "But I don't want Luigi to wind up as a pancake, either."

"You win for now, Koopa!" Princess Toadstool shouted. "We're all in agreement. You can have the Star Crystal if you let Luigi go!"

Koopa grinned evilly, stuck two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. Swoops swarmed the area, flying directly at our heroes. One came down, and took the Star Crystal from Toadette, delivering it to Koopa.

"At last!" he shouted. "I'll be unstoppable!"

"Okay, Koopa!" Mario shouted. "You've got what you wanted! Now let Luigi go!"

"I have a better idea," Koopa said. "Swoops! Attack!"

Immediately, the Swoops dive bombed our heroes. They were having a heck of a time trying to fight them off.

"Oh no!" Princess Toadstool shouted, holding her arms up to keep the Swoops out of her face.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Toadette shouted.

"Shoo!" Toad shouted. Shoo, go away! Shoo!"

"Go on, get outta here, you flying rats!" Mario shouted, swatting at the bat-like creatures.

Our heroes were too busy swatting the Swoops away, they didn't notice they were backing them up until they were inside the cave.

"I hope none of you have claustrophobia," Koopa laughed. He waved his hands and caused an avalanche, sealing Mario, Princess Toadstool, and the two Toads inside the cave. "Because you'll be in there for a long time."

"You can't keep us in here, Koopa!" Mario shouted. "We'll get out of here somehow!"

"I doubt it," Koopa said, sneakily. "You'll have to wait until I turn it back into summer. _If_ I decide to turn it back into summer!"

"You won't get away with this!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"Now why do all the good guys always say that?" Koopa asked. "Anyway, I'd love to stick around, but I've got two crystals to fuse."

"Wait a minute!" Mario shouted. "What about Luigi?"

"He's my insurance," Koopa said. "Just in case you _do_ manage to get out of there! You come even one step towards my castle to stop me, Mario, and I will make sure your precious baby brother never makes it to his next birthday! So long, suckers!"

Koopa cackled madly as the albatoss flew away. Mario gnashed his teeth together and clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white. Toad folded her arms across her chest. Toad sat down on a nearby rock. Toadette leaned against the wall, and began sniffling.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, trying not to cry, but she was unsuccessful. "We'll never be able to rescue Luigi!"

Mario suddenly rammed his fist into the wall of the cave. Then he cringed, and began massaging his fingers. That one hurt, big time.

"This is all my fault!" he shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Koopa to keep his end of the bargain! Now he's got both the Star Crystal, and my brother!"

"It's not your fault, Mario," Princess Toadstool said. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

"Don't try to cheer me up, princess," Mario said. "I know this is all my fault!"

"Forget it, Mario," Toad said. "The most important thing to do now is try to get out of here, rescue Luigi, and get the Star Crystal back!"

"But how?" Toadette asked.

"Don't worry, Toadette," Princess Toadstool said, putting her hand reassuringly on Toadette's shoulder. "We'll find a way. Somehow."

Mario sat down and sighed. He just hoped he would manage to get out of that cave and to Koopa's castle before it was too late.

By this time, Koopa had returned to his castle and set up a laboratory of some kind right in his throne room. He was busy going through the book he had found the Crystal of Algernon recipe in, looking for information on how to merge it with the Star Crystal. Luigi was sitting on the floor of a cage suspended from the ceiling, just watching Koopa work. There wasn't much else he _could_ do.

"Just wait until you see this, pipesqueak!" Koopa shouted. "Once I merge these two powerful crystals together, there'll be no stopping me!"

"Yeah, whatever," Luigi said, sounding a bit listless. Then he began to cough.

"Yeah, whatever?" Koopa repeated, sounding a bit taken aback. "What kind of a response is _that_?! What happened to 'you'll never get away with this,' or 'just wait until Mario gets here'? What's the matter with you, anyway?"

"I'm too tired," Luigi said. Then he began shivering. "Not to mention too cold!"

Koopa gave Luigi a weird look. Then he noticed the green-clad plumber _was_ shivering a little more than he usually did whenever he was confronting the reptile king. He also noticed Luigi's face looked a bit flushed as well, and the fact that he was coughing. It was then he realized his captive was sick.

"Awww, wadda mattuh?" he asked, in an annoying patronizing tone. "Is widdo Weegie not feewing so good? Is duh baby all sicky-wicky?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Koopa," Luigi said, sarcastically. He coughed again, moaned, and tried to rub some warmth into his arms.

"Well, it's obvious _you're_ not going to be a threat to my plans," Koopa said, turning back to his lab apparatus. "Not like you ever _were_ to begin with, anyway."

Luigi shot Koopa a dirty look, but said nothing. Koopa began chuckling evilly under his breath while he set up a strange apparatus. It had two holders on it, each attached to a small chute. The chutes led to a canister of some sort. Koopa placed over a bunsen burner. Then he placed the Star Crystal in one holder, and the Crystal of Algernon in the other holder.

"Why am I still here, anyway?" Luigi asked. "I mean, you've already got Mario and the others trapped in that cave. It's not likely he'll be able to get out of there, unless he finds a fire flower or something."

"Yeah, I thought of that," Koopa said, moving the two crystals so they were in the perfect position. "You're here just in case he _does_ find a fire flower and manages to get out of that cave."

Koopa then lit the bunsen burner and began reading through his book. Luigi stared at the multi-colored crystal.

"Where did you even get that thing?" he asked.

"I made it with my own, two, little hands," Koopa said. "It's called the Crystal of Algernon, and it is one of the most powerful crystals in the world. Then you goody-goodies have the Star Crystal, another powerful crystal. Imagine what they'll do combined! Why do you think I was going through all that trouble to get the stupid thing, garbanzo brain?!"

"I hate to think."

"Now that I have both the crystals, I'm going to melt them down, and create a whole new crystal, and it will be the most powerful crystal _ever_! With those two crystals combined, I'll be unstoppable! Today the Mushroom Kingdom, tomorrow the world! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!"

Koopa began laughing maniacally, until he noticed something in the book.

"Oh no!" he shouted. "According to the book, it's going to take sixteen _hours_ for the two crystals to melt before I can reform them! Argh! I can't stand around here waiting that long! Ugh. I'll just have to leave it running. I need to get some sleep. You just stay here, and . . . . hang around!"

Koopa left the throne room, laughing his head off. Luigi glared after him, and then turned to look at the Star Crystal.

"I've gotta get out of here and get the Star Crystal before it has a chance to melt," he said. "And that's gonna be easier said than done!"

Luigi thought about his options. He definitely couldn't cut his way out of the cage. He didn't have the tools for it. And he definitely couldn't wait for Mario and the others. Who knew how long it was going to take them to show up?

"Looks like there's only one thing to do," he said. "I just hope I've got the strength to do it."

Luigi managed to pull himself to his feet, but it took quite a bit of effort. He felt a little dizzy, though. Once the feeling passed, Luigi began swinging the cage back and forth, in an attempt to get close to the table and try to grab the Star Crystal. He figured he would be able to use it to get himself out of there, and maybe free the others.

"Come on . . . ." he said, as he swung closer and closer to the table. "Come _on_ . . . . just a little closer . . . . almost . . . ."

Just as Luigi was about to make the grab for the Star Crystal, the cage swung off the hook, and fell flew to the floor, resulting in a loud crash. The impact of the crash managed to dent the cage bars enough to allow Luigi to escape. He quickly climbed out, and picked up the Star Crystal. He was about to grab the Crystal of Algernon and make a break for it, but the door suddenly flew open, and slammed against the wall. Koopa came storming in.

"What's all the racket in here?!" he shouted.

"Uh oh . . . ." Luigi said, nervously. Then he held up the Star Crystal. "D-d-don't make me use this, Koopa!"

"Yeah, like I'm _really_ afraid of you, you wimp!" Koopa shouted.

"Y-y-you asked for it! Take this!"

Luigi had seen Mario and Toadette use the Star Crystal. He knew how to use it, sort of. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on what he wanted it to do. A beam of light shot out, and it did hit Koopa, pushing him back into the wall. Unfortunately, the recoil caused Luigi to stumble backwards, and he knocked into the table, causing everything on it to go flying. Koopa caught the Crystal of Algernon, but before he could use it, the bunsen burner, still burning, landed on Koopa's carpet. It immediately caught on fire, and it began to spread, rapidly.

"Now look what you've done, you faucet freak!" Koopa shouted. "I'm getting out of here while the getting's good!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Luigi shouted. He started to make his way toward the door, but Koopa blocked the way. He gave Luigi a hard shove, and knocked him to the floor.

"I don't think so, plumber," he said. Then he gripped the Crystal of Algernon. "Magic crystal, do as I desire, trap this plumber in a big ring of fire!"

Before Luigi could do anything, he was suddenly surrounded on all sides by flames. There was no way out. Koopa laughed hysterically, and raced out of his castle. He didn't want to be there while it burned down, that was for sure!

"Flaming fettuccine!" Luigi shouted. "Looks like my goose is cooked!"

Luigi coughed, and got down on the floor as low as he possibly could. Then he covered his his nose and mouth with his hands. He figured he would be okay in this position, but he didn't know for how long. And since the whole castle was burning down, it didn't look like he stood much of a chance of surviving, unless Mario showed up, and fast!


	8. Escape

Mario and the others had only been trapped inside the cave for about twenty minutes, but Toad was already starting to crack up.

"Little bunny foo-foo hopping through the forest," he sang. "Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head!"

"He's been singing that song for ten minutes straight," Toadette said. "And it's beginning to drive me _crazy_!"

"If only there were some way out of here," Princess Toadstool said.

"If only we had a fire flower!" Mario shouted. "That's the only way we're gonna get out of here!"

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something!" Princess Toadstool shouted, standing up. "Mario, do you remember the time that Birdo kidnapped Toad, because she mistook him for her lost baby?"

"A Birdo thought Toad was her _baby_?" Toadette asked, incredulously. Then she began to giggle.

"Cut it out, Toadette!" Toad shouted. "It wasn't _that_ funny!"

"And then you, Luigi, and I got caught in an avalanche while we were trying to save him?" the princess continued, ignoring Toad and Toadette for the moment.

"Yeah, we were trying to outrun the avalanche," Mario said. "And we ducked through a doorway in the wall, but the snow blocked the entrance."

"Right," the princess said. "And we found a fire flower inside that room. Maybe there's a fire flower in here some place!"

"Could be," Toad said, shrugging. "Those things grow everywhere! Let's start looking!"

The group began to walk further into the cave, hoping that there wasn't anything living inside of it. Soon, they spotted something glowing in the distance.

"I hope that's a fire flower!" Toadette shouted.

"Or at least a toasted meatball sandwich," Mario said. "I'm starving!"

"You're _always_ starving!" Toad shouted, rolling his eyes.

Mario ignored Toad, and ran towards the glow. Our heroes were in luck. It was indeed a fire flower. Mario immediately picked it, and his overalls and cap turned white, and his shirt turned red.

"Faster than a vanishing clog!" he shouted. "More powerful than an electric drain snake! It's Super Mario!"

"Now we can get outta here!" Toad shouted.

"And rescue Luigi and get the Star Crystal back," Princess Toadstool said.

Mario nodded, and he and the others ran to the cave's entrance. He pointed at the snow, and fireballs came shooting out of his finger, melting a tunnel through it. Princess Toadstool and the two Toads jumped up and down and cheered for him.

"Follow me, everybody!" Mario shouted. "We don't have a moment to lose!"

The foursome raced through the tunnel out of the cave, and ran directly for Koopa's castle. They were shocked to see it had turned into a blazing inferno.

"Oh no!" Princess Toadstool shouted.

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!" Toad shouted.

"Toad, this is no time to impersonate Jerry Lee Lewis!" Mario scolded.

"What do we do now?" Toadette asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Mario said, taking his scarf and tying it over his nose and mouth, "but I'm going in!"

"What?!" Toad shouted. "Mario, are you nuts?!You'll be burnt to a crisp!"

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do!" Mario shouted.

Before the others could stop him, Mario ran inside the burning castle, and immediately got down on his hands and knees, trying to stay low to the ground to avoid breathing in the smoke. Luckily, he didn't have to go too far to find Luigi. He was still in the throne room, hands over his mouth and nose, coughing like crazy. Mario could see him through the ring of fire he was trapped in.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted. "Luigi, are you all right?"

"Mario?" Luigi asked. "Oh boy, thank goodness you showed up!"

"Sit tight. I'll get you out of here! Somehow . . . ."

"I've got the Star Crystal, if that'll help."

"Great! Give it to me!"

"How? I can't get out from behind this fire wall! Not without burning myself alive!"

"Throw it to me!"

Luigi stifled a cough, held out the Star Crystal, and flung it into the air as hard as he could, hoping it would somehow make it over the flames. It did, and Mario caught it just in time. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. The Star Crystal glowed, and the smoke from the fire started to turn into big, gray storm clouds. Thunder clapped, and giant raindrops poured from them, in true torrential downpour fashion. The fire was put out in a snap.

"Thanks, Mario," Luigi said, stifling a cough. "Now let's get outta here!"

"Easier said than done, plunger breath!" a voice shouted. Mario and Luigi turned around, and found none other than King Koopa standing behind them.

"I thought you left!" Luigi shouted.

"I did," Koopa explained. "But I wasn't all that far away. Look at this place. Just look at it! Completely destroyed. Oh well. Might as well finish the job. Magic crystal, most powerful around, make the castle walls come tumbling down!"

The castle (or what was left of it) began shaking violently. Mario was knocked off his feet. Bricks and large stones fell all over the place. The Mario Bros. ducked and dodged to avoid getting hit. Mario had just about had it.

"I've had it with you, Koopa!" Mario shouted. "I'm not gonna stand for this anymore!"

"Aww, mad that I ruined your day at the beach?" Koopa asked. "Well, if you're tired of the snow, I can always get rid of it."

Koopa clapped his hands. The snow turned into water. It began rushing around, like a river.

"What's going on now?!" Toad shouted.

"Obviously Koopa got rid of the snow," Princess Toadstool said.

Koopa laughed and started another earthquake. Mario and Luigi fell from the spot where they were standing into the water. And wouldn't you know it, the water had to be ice cold? They saw the others, and immediately swam over to them.

"This really fits Koopa's personality," Toadette said. "Cold and heartless!"

"Yeah," Toad said. "Try staying high and dry with _him_ around!"

Once again, Koopa laughed. Then he began shooting lightning bolts out of his fingers at our heroes.

"Uh oh . . . ." Mario said.

"We'd better get out of here!" Toad shouted.

Mario used the Star Crystal to conjure up a raft. He and the others climbed on board, and began paddling away from Koopa.

"You won't get away that easy!" Koopa shouted, as he continued to fire off lightning bolts.

"Freeze frame!" Toadette shouted, grabbing the Star Crystal from Mario, and sending a beam of magic at Koopa. Like he had earlier, when Toadette did this trick, the repulsive reptile froze.

"I didn't know you could do that," Luigi said.

"Only with the Star Crystal," Toadette said. Then she used the crystal to make the water recede. "He's gonna unfreeze in a minute. What do we do, Mario?"

"Give me back the Star Crystal," Mario said. "I'll hold off Koopa. You guys head back to the cave. Luigi's still sick, after all."

"Come on, let's make like a banana and split before Koopa Stoopa comes to!" Toad shouted.

Toad, Toadette, and Princess Toadstool started to run off. Luigi tried to follow them, but he suddenly felt dizzy, and collapsed. Princess Toadstool stopped, and ran back to him.

"Come on, Luigi!" she shouted, trying to get the green-clad plumber back on his feet.

"I . . . . I don't think I can make it," Luigi moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

Princess Toadstool positioned Luigi's arm over her shoulder, and began following Toad and Toadette to the cave. Once they were out of sight, Koopa unfroze, and stormed toward Mario.

"I'm getting a little tired of that trick, you little wrench jockey," he said.

"Well here's one that you might like!" Mario shouted. He held up the Star Crystal, and created a hailstorm right above the reptile king, and the hailstones were as big as baseballs.

Koopa grinded his teeth and began to zap at Mario. The red-clad plumber was too busy avoiding Koopa's blasts, and shooting him with the Star Crystal, to notice that Koopa wasn't there alone. Mouser was sneaking around. He had seen the others leave, and was going to tail them.

By this time, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette returned to the cave. The minute they were inside, Luigi succumbed to a coughing fit. Once it subsided, he began shaking. Toad and Toadette gathered all the blankets together, and the princess guided Luigi down onto them, and covered him with another.

"I think you should be okay here, Luigi," Princess Toadstool said. "We'll take you to Dr. Chanterelle just as soon as we're done with Koopa."

"Okay," Luigi said, stifling a yawn. "Thanks, guys."

"You just lie there and get some rest," Princess Toadstool said. "Toad, Toadette, I want you two to stay here with Luigi. He shouldn't be left alone in the condition he's in right now. I'm going to see if I can help Mario. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay, Princess," Toadette said. "Good luck!"

Princess Toadstool nodded, and ran out of the cave, and back to Mario. Toad sighed, plopped down on the ground, and pouted.

"Stay here with Luigi," he said, mimicking the princess's voice. "Sheeeesh! She never lets us have any fun!"

"Oh come on, Toad!" Toadette shouted. "I can't believe you consider fighting Koopa fun!"

"It is when Mario starts kicking his scaly tail! What's so exciting about sticking around here, anyway?"

Toadette ignored Toad, and looked over at Luigi. He was sound asleep, but still shaking. She placed her hand against his forehead, and heaved a sigh.

"Still feverish," she said. "I guess we should be grateful that he's not hallucinating, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Toad said, shrugging.

"What's the matter with you, anyway?" Toadette asked, as she tried wrapping the blankets around Luigi a little more.

"I hate being left out!" Toad shouted. "We're gonna miss all the excitement!"

"Oh, I vouldn't say zat, Toad," a voice said.

Toad and Toadette looked up, and saw Mouser standing at the entrance of the cave, with an army of Koopa Troopas behind him.

"You vant exzitement, you got exzitement," Mouser said, smirking. "Troopas, charge!"

The Troopas then raced into the cave, yelling. Toad and Toadette tried to fight back, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. They soon found themselves tied up, back to back, and gagged to keep them from calling out to get Mario and Princess Toadstool's attention.

"Now, to get vhat ve came for," Mouser said. He walked over to Luigi, grabbed his shoulder, and began shaking him.

"Vake up, little plumber!" he sang. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Huh?" Luigi asked, groggily. "What's going on?"

Mouser just smiled, picked up a nearby stick, and hit Luigi over the head with it as hard as he could. This knocked the green-clad plumber out cold. Mouser then whistled, and a group of Koopa Troopas appeared.

"Take zis plum-scum to King Koopa!" he ordered. "I'll get a medal for zis for sure!"

Mouser cackled evilly as the Koopa Troopas picked up the unconscious Luigi, and headed back to the ruins of Koopa's castle. Toad and Toadette struggled to get loose, but they were tied up too tightly. They also knew they couldn't wait for Mario and Princess Toadstool to come back, either. Toad sighed, but then saw a small, sharp rock on the floor close by. He nudged Toadette, and pointed over to it with his head. Toadette got the gist right away, and nodded. The two Toads then hopped over to the rock, and Toad managed to grab it. He used it to cut himself and Toadette out of their ropes.

"Come on, Toadette!" he shouted. "We've gotta tell Mario and the princess about this!"


	9. Crystal vs Crystal

Mario was giving Koopa a good run for his money. It looked like he didn't even need Princess Toadstool's help! Koopa was quickly beginning to tire out. Mario held up the Star Crystal, and blasted him into another wall. That was enough for the evil reptile.

"I think I've had enough," he said.

"You only say that because it looks like you're getting trashed," Mario said.

Koopa sat there and caught his breath. He wasn't up for any more of this battle. As he was sitting there, Mouser, came over to him.

"Don't vorry, oh magnificent King Koopa!" he shouted.

"Where have you been, you rotten rodent?!" Koopa shouted.

"Out and about," Mouser said, sneakily. "I've got us a little insurance."

Mouser leaned over and whispered in Koopa's ear, pointing to something away from the castle ruins. Koopa looked in the direction Mouser was pointing, and smiled evilly. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Mario looked over and saw Koopa and Mouser throwing him smug looks.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Plenty," Koopa said. "Give up while you still can!"

"Never!" Mario shouted. He raised the Star Crystal, prepared to throw some more magic at Koopa.

"I wouldn't do zat if I vere you, plumber," Mouser said. "Matter of fact, if I vere you, I'd give up!"

"No way!" Mario shouted.

"Well, if you don't give up," Koopa said, "I'm afraid things are going to get a little rough for your little brother."

Koopa indicated the other side of the castle. Mario turned around and saw Luigi laying unconscious on the ground. He ran toward his brother, but as he got close, a lightning bolt out of nowhere blocked him off. By this time, Toad and Toadette came running over.

"Princess! Mario!" Toadette called out. "We've got something to tell you!"

"Mouser and the Koopa Troopas attacked us while you were gone!" Toad shouted. "They came, tied us up, and took off with Luigi! Once we got ourselves untied, we came directly to you, and . . . ."

"We already know, Toad," Princess Toadstool said.

"Oh," Toad said, sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Okay, Koopa," Mario said. "I've had it. I want you to let Luigi go right now!"

"Can't you see he's sick?" Princess Toadstool asked.

"That's not my problem," Koopa said. "I have you where I want you right about now! If you know what's good for your brother, Mario, you'll give up right now!"

"If it's a fight you want, Koopa, I'll give you one! Unless . . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're not man enough."

"How dare you. Of course I'm man enough! Very well. We'll fight. If I win, you become my prisoner, forever!"

"Fine. And if I win, you have to let Luigi go!"

Koopa nodded, and stood face to face with Mario. Then the two of them stood back to back, and stepped ten paces away from each other.

"Ready," Mario said.

"Set," Koopa.

"FIRE!" both of them shouted, and began throwing their magic at each other with their crystals.

The others kept their distance. They didn't want to get clobbered by flying particles. Koopa threw a powerful beam at Mario, but he ducked.

"Is that the best you can do, Koopa?" he asked, throwing magic beams out with the Star Crystal.

"I've not yet begun to fight!" Koopa shouted.

On and on it went. The others could barely stand it. Mario looked ready to drop any minute, but he knew he had to hold out as long as he could.

"We have to help him!" Toadette shouted.

"We weren't challenged," Princess Toadstool said. "It wouldn't be fair to help Mario fight Koopa."

"Your highness, we are talking about King Koopa, here," Toad said. "He _never_ plays fair! And besides, they didn't set any rules, so I say anything goes. What do you say?"

"I say this," Princess Toadstool said. She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, and bopped Koopa right on the head.

"Foul!" he shouted. "Unfair! No fair bringing your friends into the act, plumber puke!"

"You're a fine one to talk about fair!" Mario shouted. "You _never_ play fair and you _didn't _say my friends _couldn't _come into the act!"

"All right," Koopa said. "I'll humor you. I can still trash you, though."

"Not!" Toad shouted, and he threw his own rock at the repulsive reptile.

The small battle was turning into a raging war! Koopa was getting a good run for his money. Finally, he was beginning to tire out. He could barely keep up with Mario anymore. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Well now look who's letting his guard down," Mario said, smiling sneakily. He held up the Star Crystal, and zapped the reptile ruler good and hard with it's magic.

"Give up?" he asked.

"This isn't over, Mario!" Koopa shouted. "Just wait until my crystal recharges!"

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Mario shouted. "Face it, Koopa, you lost."

Mario held the Star Crystal in the air, and a beam of light flew from it. The beam hit Koopa right in the stomach. It threw him against the wall and he was stunned.

"You're down and out, Koopa," he said.

"Don't celebrate yet, sewer breath!" Koopa shouted. "Magic crystal, I ain't beat, knock them all right off their feet!"

The Crystal of Algernon glowed, and sent out burst of magic that indeed knocked Mario, Princess Toadstool, and the two Toads off their feet. However, Mario wasn't going to take this laying down. He stood up, glared at Koopa, held up the Star Crystal, and prepared to blast him.

"I wouldn't come any closer, plunger head," Koopa said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"You won't get away that easy!" Mario shouted. "Come back here and fight, you chicken!"

"Now, who said we were getting away?" Koopa asked, as he popped back in again. "I just had to check on my insurance."

"It won't do you much good, after I get through with you!"

"On the contrary, Mario, my insurance will do me and _lot_ of good. Turn around and take a look."

Mario turned around and saw Mouser, holding Luigi, with a knife pointed at his neck. Luigi was still unconscious. Mario clenched his teeth, and was about to blast the living daylights out of Mouser with the Star Crystal, when he pushed the knife closer to Luigi's throat.

"One false move, plumber," Koopa said, "and I'll have Mouser slit your brother's throat."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mario shouted.

"I would if you take another step," Koopa said.

Mario figured Koopa was bluffing, so he took another step. Koopa glanced at Mouser and nodded. Mouser slowly pushed the knife closer to Luigi's throat. Mario finally stopped, realizing Koopa was deadly serious.

"Look," he said. "Maybe we can strike a deal or something."

"What kind of a deal?" Koopa asked.

"Obviously, you want the Star Crystal," Mario said, shrugging. "I'll tell you what. You let my brother go, and I'll give it to you."

"Hmmm, I don't know," Koopa said. "I'll have to think about it a little. Magic crystal, the end is nigh. Take us away, up really high!"

The ground began to shake. Mario fell flat on his backside as the section of the ground began to rise into the air. A brick barrier surrounded the platform. Once he fell, he lost his grip on the Star Crystal, and it fell to the ground.

"Oh boy . . . ." he said.

"Oh boy is right," Koopa said, snickering.

"What are you gonna do to Luigi?" Mario asked, nervously.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Koopa said. "Slitting his throat may be a little gruesome. However, throwing him off this cliff seems intriguing . . . ."

Mario had enough. Even though he couldn't use the Star Crystal, he still had an idea. He took a wrench out of his overalls, and whacked Koopa upside the head with it as hard as he could. Then he jumped into the air, and landed on Mouser's head, causing the large rodent to let go of Luigi. Mario immediately ran to his brother, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and shook them.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he shouted. "Wake up, Luigi, please wake up!"

Luigi let out a moan, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mario?" he asked, weakly. "What . . . . what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Mario said. "I'll tell you later! Don't worry, though, we're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna get you to Dr. Chanterelle."

Before Mario could do anything, a blast of magic came hurtling at him and Luigi. Mario ducked down, and shielded his brother.

"I'm threw playing this game," Koopa said. "I'll finish both of you once and for all!"

"I'm not gonna let you do anything to my brother!" Mario shouted. "If it's another fight you want, I'll give it to you!"

"I think not," Koopa said. He zapped the red-clad plumber with his crystal, and he fell, landing flat on his back. He wound up banging his head against the floor, and knocked himself out. Koopa cackled, and approached him, crystal in hand.

"Magic crystal, now while he's still," he chanted, "it's fat ol' Mario you will now ki—"

"No! Wait!" Luigi shouted. "Don't do it, Koopa! Please don't!"

"There's nothing you can do, pipesqueak!" Koopa shouted. "Now don't interrupt! Mario's been a thorn in my side since the day I met him! I'm getting rid of him once and for all!"

"No! I can't let you kill my brother!" Luigi shouted. "Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

Koopa stopped and turned to Luigi, looking at the green-clad plumber as if he had three heads.

"Anything?" he asked.

"_Any_thing!" Luigi shouted.

By this time, Mario was beginning to come to his senses. Koopa took no notice of him.

"Interesting," he said. "You know your brother said almost the same thing when I was about to kill you. Boy, you two are pathetic! But if you're willing to have your throat slit . . . ."

"If it'll save Mario, I'm willing," Luigi said.

"Luigi, have you lost your noodle?!" Mario shouted. "You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"I can't let anything happen to you, Mario!" Luigi shouted. "You mean too much to me, and I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by and let you be killed!"

"But Luigi . . . . giving up your own life?! You just can't do that! I won't let you!"

"And I won't let you be killed either, Mario!"

"Can you two hurry this up?!" Koopa said. "I don't have all day!"

"Humans can be _so_ sentimental," Mouser groaned.

"Look, you two," Koopa said. "I'm willing to strike a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal?" Mario asked.

"Here's the catch," Koopa said. "I'll let green sleeves go, Mario, if you agree to be my slave . . . . forever!"

"No, Mario, don't!" Luigi shouted. Koopa then grabbed Luigi, and clamped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"It's your choice, Mario," Koopa said. "Become my slave, or save your own skin and say bye-bye to your _precious_ baby brother!"

Mario stood there, thinking about the choices. He didn't dare try to attack Koopa, since he had Luigi in his slimy grip.

"I'll right, Koopa," he said at last. "You win. I'll be your slave forever, if you let Luigi go free."

"Excellent," Koopa said, letting go of Luigi.

"Mario, wait!" Luigi shouted.

"Mouser, grab him!" Koopa shouted. "Just in case he gets any bright ideas."

"Vith pleasure, King Koopa!" Mouser shouted, and he grabbed Luigi's arms, and held him in an iron grip.

"But, Koopa, you said . . . ." Mario started.

"I know what I said," Koopa said. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt your pathetic brother! I'm just holding him down until our agreement is all nice and official. Magic crystal, we don't have time, conjure a contract for Mario to sign!"

In a flash, a scroll of paper appeared out of nowhere, stating that in return for Luigi's safety, Mario agrees to be Koopa's slave for all eternity. Mario knew if he signed it, there would be nothing anyone could do to get him out of this mess.

"Just sign on the dotted line, Mario," Koopa said, handing the plumber a pen.

"Wait a minute," Mario said. "I just have one last request!"

"What is it _now_?" Koopa sighed, frustratedly.

"Will you give me a chance to say goodbye to my brother before I sign the contract?" Mario asked.

"Why not sign the contract first?" Koopa asked.

"Because I don't trust you, Koopa," Mario replied. "If I know you, you'll promise I'll get to say goodbye to Luigi after I sign that contract, but the minute I do sign the contract, you'll take me away, and I'll never see my brother again."

Koopa stared at Mario for several moments. Mario just stared right back at him. Finally, Koopa sighed, and rolled up the contract.

"Very well," he said. "Go say your goodbyes, plumber. But make it fast! Let him go, Mouser."

Mouser let Luigi go, and he immediately ran to his brother.

"Mario, you can't just give up!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Luigi," Mario said. "But I just can't let you get hurt! This was the only way I could do that."

"Isn't there anything else you can do? Or anything _I _could do?"

"No, I'm sorry, there isn't. I wish there was, I really do. I wouldn't want you to, anyway. Promise me you'll take care of yourself, and the princess, and Toad and Toadette, and the Mushroom Kingdom, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Mario. I promise."

Mario then pulled his brother into his arms, and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. Luigi took a deep breath, and tried hard not to cry. He wasn't going to give Koopa the satisfaction.

"Are you ready now?" Koopa asked, impatiently.

Mario said nothing, and he walked over to Koopa. Koopa smiled, unrolled the contract, and handed Mario the pen. Luigi turned away. He couldn't bear to watch this. Mario took the pen, and raised it to the contract. His hand was shaking. But just before he could sign, a beam of light shot out of nowhere, and zapped the contract, turning it into confetti. A second beam flew out and hit Koopa throwing him against the barrier.

"What the heck?" he asked, dazedly.

Mario and Luigi turned around, and saw Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Toadette floating towards them on a big, white cloud. Toadette was holding the Star Crystal in her hands.

"Did ya miss us?" Toad asked.

"You guys came in the nick of time!" Luigi shouted, as he and Mario climbed onto the cloud. "Mario was about to sign his life away to Koopa!"

"Thanks for getting me out of that one, fellas!" Mario shouted. "Now let's catch Koopa for good!"

"Hah!" Koopa shouted, regaining his senses. "That's a laugh, plumber puke! You're finished! Magic crystal, watch them fall, destroy that Mario once and for all!"

Mario grabbed the Star Crystal, and held it in front of him, allowing the beam to hit it instead. The crystal seemed to absorb Koopa's beam, and it sent a white beam out in return, zapping Koopa.

"Okay, that does it!" Koopa shouted. "No more Mr. Nice Koopa! Magic crystal, let it be done, zap them all to kingdom come!"

Koopa held out the Crystal of Algernon. It began to glow brightly, pulsating. Koopa grinned, evilly. Mario and the others were in for one big magic whammy. Mario immediately stepped in front of his friends to shield them. Just as the crystal reached it's brightest, it exploded. The last of the melted snow cleared and the sun shone through the dark gray clouds. The flowers began to grow and the leaves came back to the trees.

"What the . . . ." Koopa said, dumbfounded.

"Is it over?" Luigi asked, covering his eyes. "Are we dead yet?"

"Not exactly," Toad said. "The darn thing exploded."

"No!" Koopa shouted. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! It can't, it can't, it can't! How did that happen?!"

"Maybe you used it too much, your powerful-ness," Mouser suggested. "The book _did_ say not to use it too much, or else it vould explode like zat."

"_Now_ you tell me!" Koopa shouted, bopping Mouser in the head as hard as he could.

Toadette aimed the Star Crystal at the platform Koopa and Mouser were standing on. Once they were all on the ground, Mario was ready to jump out and grab Koopa, but the repulsive reptile had one more trick up his sleeve. He took a flask out of his pocket, and threw it. It hit the ground, opening up a large hole.

"As the old saying goes," he said. "He who koops and runs away lives to koop another day!"

Before our heroes could do anything, Koopa and Mouser jumped through the hole and got away, as usual.

"Holy ravioli!" Luigi shouted, frustratedly. "He's gone and done it again! He's always getting away!"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll try anything like that again," Mario said.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Toad said, looking around.

"Yeah," Luigi said. "I guess all's well that ends . . . . aaahhh . . . . aaahhhh . . . . ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit," Toad said.

"Thacks," Luigi said, sniffling. "As I was sayig, all's well thaaa . . . . . ah-choo!"

Luigi moaned, and sat down on the ground. He was suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, and he began coughing, and sneezing on top of it all.

"Uh-uh," Mario said. "All's _not_ well! We're taking you to Dr. Chanterelle right away!"

Luigi groaned, but he didn't protest. He didn't have any energy left to object.


	10. Nothing to Sneeze At

"Well, I don't think there's anything to worry about," Dr. Chanterelle said, once she finished examining Luigi. "Looks to me like it's just a little bit of that flu bug that was going around when it was snowing earlier."

"Oh good," Princess Toadstool said.

"I don't think there's anything more that needs to be done here," Dr. Chanterelle continued. "Just make sure Luigi gets plenty of rest, and plenty of fluids, and he should be back on his feet in about a week or two."

"Okay, thanks, doc," Mario said.

And with that, the group went back to the beach house they were renting. Once there, Mario put Luigi to bed, and Toad collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

"Boy, am I tired!" he shouted.

"So am I," Toadette said, and she flopped down into a chair.

"That makes it unanimous," Princess Toadstool said, sitting down next to Toad. "After all that's happened, I think we're going to need a vacation from this vacation!"

"Hey you guys, keep it down out here!" Mario scolded. "Luigi's trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry, dude," Toad said.

"I think we _all_ could use about a week's worth of sleep right now," Princess Toadstool said. "We're going to need it if we want to avoid catching the flu!"

"Aren't you worried you're going to catch it, Mario?" Toadette said.

"Nah, I'm not worried," Mario said. "Matter of fact, I've never felt better in my . . . . aaahh . . . . aaaahhh . . . . ah-choo!"

Mario sneezed a couple more times after that, and then fell to the floor, flat on his bottom. Then he sniffled, groaned, and rubbed the bottom of his nose with the back of his hand.

"Uh oh," Toadette said. "Looks like you've caught Luigi's flu after all, Mario."

"I'd better call Dr. Chanterelle again," Princess Toadstool said, with a sigh. "Though I'm sure she's sick of hearing from us."

"I'll go make some chicken soup," Toadette said.

"I'd better hit the couch," Mario said, stifling a cough. "Oooh boy."

"Now I know how close you and Luigi are, Mario," Toad said. "After all, brothers should always share things."

"What do you bead, Toad?" Mario asked.

"You're sharing each other's germs!" Toad shouted, and he began laughing.

Mario glared at Toad, and was about to get up and bop him on the head, but a huge sneezing fit prevented him from doing so. Instead, he just curled up under a blanket on the couch, and tried to get comfortable.

"Lucky thig the flu odly lasts two weeks," he said. "Ah-choo!"

The End


End file.
